


Dangerous Territory

by wormingbook



Series: Taste [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sungwon - Freeform, sexual themes but nothing explicit, thigh biting, vampire!Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormingbook/pseuds/wormingbook
Summary: Like before, Sunghoon presses multiple kisses on the younger's left side of the face but carefully avoids anywhere close to his mouth. He might not be able to resist and will probably throw caution at the wind. He doesn't even know where the sudden urge to kiss the younger senseless comes from but he won't think about that. It's a dangerous territory.Better not tempt himself more than he can recover.//A continuation after Sunghoon bit Jungwon.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Series: Taste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159418
Comments: 34
Kudos: 69





	Dangerous Territory

[Sunghoon]

To say that Sunghoon feels ashamed would be an understatement. He can't even look at the younger's face as he carries him out of the shower stall. 

He keeps the younger on his arms as he fills the bathtub with hot water and waits for it to cool down a bit. When it seems like Jungwon has fallen asleep, Sunghoon finally glances down at him.

Even in the dim light, he looks paler but otherwise peaceful. He looks sated. Something akin to pride rushes through Sunghoon. He tries to stamp it down but he feels too giddy and too high to even try. 

_By god_ , Jungwon tastes too good. He can still taste him on his tongue. Sunghoon feels more like himself and less like the starving monster that he was minutes ago but he still wants another taste. Another mouthful. Another lick. How can he wait for the next month to taste Jungwon again?

Sunghoon shakes his head in an attempt to clear his hazy mind but he feels the imaginary leash in his mind loosening in his grasp. He still feels high from drinking blood. 

Guilt rises at the pit of his stomach but it's quickly crushed. He'll feel guilty tomorrow. Maybe later. But for now, he'll savor everything his leader has offered him.

When Sunghoon deems the water to be bearable, he slowly lowers Jungwon to the water. The latter stirs awake but he quickly shush him.

"Let hyung take care of you," he whispers back the words Jungwon has said to him earlier. 

Jungwon blinks, disoriented, and Sunghoon almost coos at the sight. Despite Jungwon's cute face, the serious glint in his eyes and his demeanor gives away his maturity. Right now though, his leader is already half-asleep and his expression is unguarded. It makes him look way more soft and adorable than usual. It makes Sunghoon want to ruin him more.

He shakes his head vigorously in an attempt to get rid of the sudden stray thought. He's just here to make sure Jungwon won't catch a cold from the cold shower.

Sunghoon begins unbuttoning the younger's pyjama top when he notices the dried blood on the bitten wounds. His mouth waters at the sight.

"Jungwonie, hyung will clean you, okay?" Sunghoon whispers before he can stop himself, eyeing the dried blood greedily. He wants to admonish himself with how he's acting but he can't help it. It's too much waste to just wash it. Especially when he doesn't know when he'll have the opportunity to taste the younger's blood again.

The younger looks like he's on the verge of dozing off but manages a small nod.

"No teeth, hyung," the younger reminds drowsily. Sunghoon's eyes crinkle at that, a small smile tugging on his lips and it's almost like he's back to his normal self. But then Jungwon mutters a soft _here, hyung_ and presents his neck for the older.

Sunghoon's eyes flashes red for a quick second, his smile gone. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, his eyes are back to their normal shade of brown.

Yang Jungwon will be the death of him.

Like before, Sunghoon presses multiple kisses on the younger's left side of the face but carefully avoids anywhere close to his mouth. He might not be able to resist and will probably throw caution at the wind. He doesn't even know where the sudden urge to kiss the younger senseless comes from but he won't think about that. It's a dangerous territory.

Better not tempt himself more than he can recover.

Sunghoon kisses the spot where his leader's dimple pops whenever he talks and smiles to himself. He has read multiple tweets and comments from Engenes wanting to do that and it became his obsession for a little while. He's glad he's able to do it finally.

Sunghoon stays for a few seconds on the dimple spot before moving down to the younger's jawline. He doesn't know why he's edging himself before claiming the prize but he knows it's worth it. So he takes his time fluttering kisses here and there. Except near the mouth.

When he finally, finally, puts his mouth where the dried blood gathers, he can't hold back the deep moan he emits. It tastes just as good and he can still taste the lingering emotions on the blood, mainly embarrassment and guilt with a small tinge of pleasure.

It's what made the experience of drinking blood gratifying for Sunghoon. He can taste every emotion Jungwon was feeling at the time. His blood already tastes so good but with his emotions, it tastes exquisite. There was a moment, towards the end, when Sunghoon bit him again that the scent of the younger spiked and all Sunghoon can taste is _pleasure and pleasure and pleasure._

It's a good thing Jungwon stopped him afterwards because he was about to bite him again.

Right now, Sunghoon's fangs are itching to come out again but he restraints himself. Instead, he licks the wounded area as carefully as possible and prodded the four tiny pinpricks, almost overlapping with each other, with his tongue in hopes that it might produce blood again. But of course, the wounds started clotting already.

Disappointed, Sunghoon settles in sucking the skin instead. It feels like dangling your favorite food within reach but you cannot jump to take it.

After a few moments, Jungwon cards his fingers through Sunghoon's hair and Sunghoon closes his eyes.

"Sensitive," the younger mutters. Sunghoon releases the skin and moves to the base of his neck instead and starts sucking the skin there.

The hand on Sunghoon's hair tightens and Sunghoon immediately stops his ministrations but didn't pull away. When Jungwon starts patting his head, he continues and moves down to the younger's collarbones afterwards. He likes how the blood rushes to the surface but never spills into his mouth. 

It's addicting. He wonders when he can bite the younger again.

\---

Sunghoon wakes up and he immediately wants to die in embarrassment. Memories from last night (or hours ago, to be exact) flashes in his mind and he groans loudly, covering his eyes with his forearm.

It's not even the fact that he drank from their leader that upsets him (he is upset about it but it was a decision he and Jungwon agreed upon on for the sake of the team's safety) but what happened _after_. 

Why, in the name of everything that's holy, did he have to do that? Aside from the fact that he probably, scratch that, _for sure_ , marked the younger up with... erm, bruises, he also bathed the younger with his own bodywash and own shampoo. He's pretty sure he dumped half of his bodywash on the younger to ensure that Jungwon will have no choice but to smell like him. He also dressed their leader with his own turtle neck to make sure.

...Sunghoon has no excuse why he did that. It seemed like the logical thing to do last night. Jungwon must be fuming mad at him. As he should.

Now he just wants to leave the country in peace. 

"Sunghoon-ah, are you joining me for breakfast?"

Sunghoon starts at Heeseung's voice. Their eldest is _already_ awake?

Sunghoon sits up from his top bunk and sees the older, freshly-showered with a towel around his neck. He blinks.

"What time is it?" Sunghoon asks, confused.

"It's around noon," Heeseung replies. "I'm pretty sure you went to bed early last night. Even Ni-ki woke up before you first," the older continues. "Rough night?"

Sunghoon nods, dumbfounded. He can't believe both their eldest and youngest woke up before him.

He hastily make his bed before climbing down. When he's about pass by the older, Heeseung stops him while curiously caressing Sunghoon's hair.

"Did you shower already last night?"

"Ahh, yeah. I couldn't sleep," Sunghoon answers nervously and chews on his lower lip, avoiding Heeseung's gaze.

"Really? Strange. Jungwon also said he showered last night. I think he used your bodywash and shampoo, too. He smells a lot like you. He's even wearing one of your turtlenecks."

"Yeah, we showered together," Sunghoon says before he can stop himself. 

...He mentally throws himself on an imaginary cliff.

Heeseung blinks at him. 

Sunghoon can feel his blood rising to his face so he turns away.

"Hyung, let's eat breakfast," he says before the older can respond and exits the bedroom, mentally slapping himself. 

He almost runs on the doorframe on his way out.

[Jungwon]

Jungwon is leaning his chin over Sunoo's right shoulder, looking at the selfies the older has taken. Sunoo is teaching him the ways of taking a selca and what to consider before taking one, but Jungwon can't focus. His eyes keep on glancing towards the entryway of the hallway everytime someone comes.

Everyone, save for Heeseung who went to take a shower and Sunghoon who's still asleep, is lounging on the living room.

He and Sunoo are on the far right of the couch, huddled together. Jay and Ni-ki are playing some video games on the TV and both are seated at the center of the couch with Ni-ki trying to distract Jay by randomly shouting. Jake occupies the length of the left couch by lying on it while on his phone.

"Your smell is really distracting, Jungwonie," Sunoo says as he swipes on his photos. Jungwon winces. Sunoo turns to him at the action, their faces close. "Really."

"Sorry," Jungwon replies with a sheepish smile, not looking at the older and just staring at the phone instead.

"Wah, it really feels like Sunghoon-hyung is beside me. Seriously," Sunoo continues. "My mind just readies itself for his teasings even though he's not here."

All members have told him that the moment they ran into him. Even Jungwon is surprised when he woke up surrounded by Sunghoon's scent. For a moment, he thought he slept on the older's bed or that the older is beside him.

Jungwon fell asleep on the tub during Sunghoon's, err, _cleaning_ (which resulted into a litter of deep purple bruises along the left side of Jungwon's neck down to his left shoulder and on the expanse of his collarbones and chest; Jungwon blushed so hard he felt lightheaded after) so he didn't know that the older actually bathed him. And clothed him in the older's own clothes. He has no idea why.

(He refuses to think about it. He wants to die in embarrassment, otherwise.)

But in Sunghoon's defense, Jungwon could've stopped him when he started sucking on his skin but he didn't. He even encouraged it by patting the older's head. It felt good at that time, period. Now he suffers the consequences of his decisions. He did his research and found out that it might take up to two weeks before they disappear. Jungwon is having a mental breakdown just thinking about it especially if they might start the jacket shooting soon. He just hopes they discuss the songs on the album first before any photoshoot.

"Oh, this one!" Sunoo suddenly exclaims. "If you look closely, you can—"

"YAH YANG JUNGWON, DO YOU LIKE SUNGHOONIE MORE THAN ME?!"

Everyone starts at Heeseung's sudden voice from the hallway. 

"That again, hyung?" Jay asks as he attempts to save his character.

"That surprised me. I almost dropped my phone..." Jake mutters to which Sunoo laughs at.

Meanwhile, Jungwon just stares confusedly at the entryway of the hallway. Both Sunghoon and Heeseung emerges, Sunghoon wincing and Heeseung looking distraught while pointing at Jungwon.

Jungwon blinks. What did he do?

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Jay mutters after seeing Sunghoon and then he's back on his game again.

Jungwon attempts to catch Sunghoon's eyes but the latter is refusing to look at him.

"Hyung, what are you on about?" Jake asks Heeseung and makes room for Sunghoon to sit beside him.

"Sunghoonie told me you two showered together last night!" Heeseung reports accusingly before making his way towards the kitchen.

Jungwon feels his stomach drops. Sunghoon told him _that?!_

"Wah, really? Is that why you smell so much like him?" Sunoo inquires.

Jake turns to Sunghoon questioningly and Jay to Jungwon. Ni-ki happily announces that he won the game with a punch in the air.

Jungwon waits for Sunghoon to clarify it for them but the older is just rubbing his neck, the tips of his ears red. 

"Yeah, we did," Jungwon answers. Everyone turns to him. "We both couldn't sleep and I ended up accompanying hyung to the restroom. We decided we might as well just shower to save time in the morning."

The explanation is so shitty that Jungwon wants to yeet himself into oblivion. Why would they _save time_ when there are no schedules for the next three days? Couldn't he have come up with a better lie?

Even so, he keeps his face neutral and devoid of any emotions. As if showering with Sunghoon _in the middle of the night_ is a normal thing.

"Yah, I asked to shower with you multiple times!" Jay suddenly says to Sunghoon, pointing an accusing finger to him, causing the tension to dissipate. Jungwon could've hugged Jay in relief.

Sunghoon just laughed at Jay while the latter glared at him.

"Park Sunghoon, your favoritism is showing," the oldest of the '02z mutters.

"Jay-ya I'll shower with you," Jake says with a laugh.

"Was that you two in the shower? I heard strange sounds..." Ni-ki suddenly says while restarting the game.

Jungwon freezes and makes eye contact with Sunghoon who looks equally baffled.

"What sounds?" Sunoo asks absentmindedly as he continues swiping on his photos. Jungwon mentally groans.

"I knew it, Jungwonie likes Sunghoonie more. I knew it," Heeseung says sulkily, now back from the kitchen bringing two bowls of cereal. He hands one to Sunghoon with a glare.

"I'm his favorite hyung," Sunghoon teases Heeseung.

"Not true. Jungwon likes me," Jake interrupts.

"Lies," Jay says, not taking off his eyes from the TV monitor.

Jungwon can't even feel the usual embarrassment and shyness at the members' antics. All he feels is relief. 

Until their maknae opens his mouth again.

"Jungwon-hyung, did you hear me knock last night? I heard someone but the water starts running—"

"Ni-ki ya, I literally saw you sleepwalk towards Sunoo's bed last night. You must've been dreaming," Sunghoon interjects. That shuts up their maknae since he always feel embarrassed whenever someone points out how he always ends up on Sunoo's bed without remembering it.

Sunoo just giggled at that.

After Heeseung and Sunghoon ate, everyone decided to skip doing the dishes and that they'll do it after lunch. They all agreed, of course.

Jungwon wants to talk to Sunghoon as soon as possible but doesn't want to draw attention to them, too. He decides to do it after lunch and ends up giving in on Sunoo's request for them to take a selca together.

Sunoo wants to post the selcas to twitter immediately and Jungwon almost said yes. Until he realizes that he's wearing the older's clothes. He doesn't want to cause unnecessary commotions that might end up involving their managers (ahem, _SunKi Day_ , ahem) so he decides not to. Sunoo pouts and tries to convince him to change his clothes.

Jungwon says he's too tired to do it but in reality, it's really, really comfortable. And he's not yet ready to see the bruises under the shirt, too. Sunoo pouts and ends up taking a selca with Heeseung who happily obliges him. Jungwon promises that he'll make it up to Sunoo soon.

After awhile, everyone disperses to do their own thing. Sunoo and Heeseung still in their world of selcas (the older of the two happily taking lessons with the expert) and Ni-ki joins them just to pester Sunoo; Jake hides in their bedroom to video call his parents (they all gave him privacy by staying out of the bedroom); Jay online shopping for shoes in the makeup room (he initially invited Jungwon to do it with him but the latter knows that Jay likes to cling and Jungwon's worried he might accidentally pull down the turtle neck and reveal the huge purple splotch and the plaster on the left side of his neck; now _that_ he's not ready to explain). 

Jungwon is left on the living room with Heeseung, Sunoo, Ni-ki and Sunghoon although the latter is seated on the far left couch, face on the phone. Jungwon glances to the trio on his left and all three of them are laughing at a picture they took, Sunoo throwing himself across Heeseung's lap in laughter. 

He makes up his mind right then and there to approach Sunghoon. The mere idea makes him want to melt into a puddle and live his days peacefully but it won't do him any good. They need to talk anyway so might as well break the ice between them already.

Jungwon stands up and stretches, glances to the laughing trio again, then makes his way towards Sunghoon. He notices that the older immediately stiffens but refuses to look at him. Jungwon sits beside him, not too close but close enough.

Few beats pass and neither of them are speaking. Finally, Jungwon opens his mouth but Sunghoon speaks first.

"I'm sorry," the older blurts out in a low voice, eyes still on the phone. Jungwon blinks. 

"It's fine. Hyung, we need to—"

Jungwon stops mid-sentence when the older runs his hand on his own hair, fisting his hair on the top of his head with a frustrated look on his face.

"Are you mad?" Jungwon asks confusedly. Sunghoon inhales deeply before releasing a shaky breath.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" He asks, tilting his head to the right a little. He expected the older to be flustered or shy but not mad. 

"Why aren't _you_ mad?" Sunghoon asks, voice rising a little. Jungwon starts at his voice and even Heeseung and the others peek at them curiously. "I'm sorry," the older apologizes immediately and leans forward on his lap, head low with his arms bracing on his thighs.

Heeseung shots Jungwon an inquiring look and Jungwon responds with a small shake of his head. So much for not drawing attention to them. 

Jungwon looks to Sunghoon's back, still hunched over. He wants to run his hand on the older's back but hesitated. He's not used to being touchy with the older. Jungwon is not really the clingy type of person but during I-Land, he knows when to give out his hugs or to hold their hands as a sense of comfort. Now as an Enhypen member, he has no qualms about initiating and receiving physical contacts from the members. Heeseung loves to put his arm around his shoulder or to lean close to him or to even cuddle him sometimes. Jay loves doing all three and Jungwon has learned to reciprocate from time to time. Jake has always been a sweet person and Jungwon admits that he wants him to be his younger brother so he does initiate small contacts with the older such as caressing his hair or holding his hand. Jake also loves to cling with any members including Jungwon. Sunoo is not really clingy despite his bubbly attitude and like how he treats Jake, Jungwon also initiates small contacts with Sunoo like poking his cheeks or touching his hair. Ni-ki is Jungwon's only little brother and Jungwon likes to baby him whenever possible. 

Sunghoon, on the other hand, is also not a clingy person. He rarely initiates physical contact although he doesn't shy away from it. The closest he does with Jungwon before is to put an arm around his shoulder (and only when they're all forming a half circle and they just happen to stand side-by-side or to put a comforting hand on his shoulder). Jungwon also doesn't initiate physical contact with the older because unlike Heeseung and Jay who actively clings to him so he clings back; or Jake, Sunoo, and Ni-ki who Jungwon treats like his younger brothers; Sunghoon is more like his equal. 

They have similar personalities and Jungwon does admit he thinks maturely for his age. The only time he feels that he's younger than Sunghoon is whenever the older calls him cute. Aside from that, they don't necessarily touch one another.

 _Well they skipped multiple level of phsyical contact last night and went straight to showering together and leaving bruises._

Jungwon shakes his head at the thought.

"Hyung, let's talk," he says but Sunghoon doesn't respond. Ni-ki and Sunoo are stealing glances at them and Jungwon decides to just screw it and grabs the older's hand before standing up.

Sunghoon looks up at him in confusion and he tugs at their connected hand until the older stands up.

"Come on, let's talk," he says and starts dragging the older with him towards the restroom.

The restroom once again. 

[Sunghoon]

Jungwon is dragging him to the restroom. Sunghoon wants to pull away but knows that the other three are watching them. He doesn't want to cause any more scene than he already did. 

He shouldn't have raised his voice but he can't help but feel mad and frustrated with the way Jungwon's acting. Shouldn't the younger be at least mad with what he did last night?

With a heavy sigh, Sunghoon lets the younger push him to the restroom before locking the door. He leans against the wall beside the mini sink and mirror.

Finally, Jungwon turns to him with a carefully blank expression. Sunghoon knows right away that Jungwon's gonna be in his leader-mode. Sunghoon readies himself because it was Jungwon's leader talk last night that made him agree to biting the younger even though he hasn't planned on doing anything prior to telling Jungwon. As much as he hates himself for agreeing, he can't bring himself to lie and say he regretted it. 

No. Sunghoon definitely did not. 

Jungwon is a good leader. He honestly is. Despite everyone initially thinking it's gonna be Heeseung, Jungwon quickly proved himself with no room for doubt. However, he gets very selfless and always thinks first for the team before himself. Sunghoon doesn't want Jungwon doing that for him. 

"Hyung, you're thinking too much," Jungwon suddenly says in a low voice, aware that there might be someone listening outside the door. They could go inside the glass shower stall for additional privacy but neither of them really wants to go back in there. Sunghoon sighs.

"Aren't you too calm about this?"

"Well... Worrying won't do us any good. We already agreed to not tell any managers or staffs, and telling the members can wait until we have a solid solution to avoid worrying them," Jungwon answers as a matter-of-factly.

Sunghoon runs his hand though his hair again in frustration.

"No, Jungwon. I'm.. I'm talking about you. Not the team or anyone else. Why aren't you mad?" Sunghoon asks while trying to control his temper. He's not someone who gets upset easily but their leader is testing his patience with his responses.

"What should I be mad about? That I let you drink my blood in order to help you and to avoid any incidents with our sleeping members? I'm sorry, hyung, but that's not gonna happen. If it makes you feel better, I practically ordered you to do it and I wouldn't take no for an answer. _You_ should be mad at me for that."

Sunghoon opens his mouth to object but Jungwon suddenly pulls his turtleneck over his head. Sunghoon freezes at the sight of the deep purple bruises scattering across the younger's collarbones and chest. 

"Should I be mad at this? Okay. Done. I am mad. But not to you. I should've stopped you instead of enjoying the attention. So I'm mad at myself. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Mad at yourself? Jungwon, I _did_ that!" 

"And I allowed it."

"Why are you so stubborn—" Sunghoon cuts himself off and looks away, taking a deep breath. "Listen, I did that. And I shouldn't have. Drinking your blood was one thing. And yes, I'm upset about it but I understand. However, marking you up and making you smell like me is another. Stop shouldering the blame and just beat me up or what."

Sunghoon couldn't believe he's actually arguing with the younger. He didn't know it's possible considering how alike they are in terms of likes and dislikes and personalities.

"Hyung, you weren't aware of what you're doing. You were probably still high on blood or what—"

"I know what I was doing! I was completely aware of myself—"

"Really? Then go and prove it."

Sunghoon gapes at the younger. 

"Wh-What?"

"Prove it. If you were really fully yourself last night, go on and do it all over again. I already have marks might as well just add a few more."

Sunghoon can't believe what he's hearing right now. Jungwon is actually challenging him. A voice whispers at the edge of his mind to take the bait and put the younger in place. Maybe do worse than add a few marks. 

He clenches his fist to reel in the imaginary leash in his mind.

"See, hyung? You can't do it. I understand. It was most likely instinctive for you last night to mark your prey. It's already embarrassing just thinking about it, much more _talking about it_. So can we please just move on and talk about more pressing issues? Like the fact that you are a vampire who needs to feed at least once a month."

Sunghoon doesn't answer and just lets out a frustrated sigh. He kinds wants to drag the members in here, Heeseung and Jay specifically, so they can berate the younger. He's not yet ready to let it go but Jungwon already wants to move on. He should stand his ground. Really he should. But Jungwon is an immovable wall. 

He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. It's the first time he ever felt truly upset with any of his members. He didn't expect it to be Jungwon. 

After a while, a hand tugs at the left sleeve of Sunghoon's shirt. He opens his eyes but doesn't look at the younger.

"Hyung, let's not fight... I don't like fighting with you."

Sunghoon's heart melts and he immediately straightens and gathers their leader in his arms, tucking the younger under his chin. Jungwon starts at the sudden contact but quickly leans on the hug, wrapping both his arms on Sunghoon's torso.

"I'm sorry," Sunghoon whispers. The younger is so warm.

"Hyung—"

"No, shh, let me apologize. I'm sorry for dragging you with this problem. I'm sorry I fed on you last night. I'm sorry about the bruises. You're right, I wasn't fully myself but I still had self-awareness and yet I didn't stop because it felt good. I'm sorry I raised my voice earlier. I was really mad that you're not mad and mad at myself because I'm relieved that you're not mad. If that makes sense. I'm sorry I upset you. I don't like fighting with you, too," Sunghoon says. He wants to rub the younger's back but the latter is shirtless and hugging is already very intimate for them since they don't do it so he decided against it.

"I'm sorry, too. I always have a hard time talking about how I feel. I'm more used to listening to other people's feelings and helping them than discussing my own. Even though I talk a lot with Heeseungie-hyung, I still struggle about speaking up. But hyung, what I said was true. I am not mad at you. And I acknowledge that you think I should be. But I'm not. I'm glad you trusted me enough as your leader to share your burden and I'm glad I was able to help. About the bruises... Okay, this is really embarrassing and I'm glad I'm not seeing you face-to-face right now. But um, I liked the attention. I like that you take care of me even if it's a weird way to show it. So I didn't stop you. So I won't be mad at you about that."

Sunghoon tries not to smile at Jungwon's words but it's hard. He no longer has it in him to be mad and so he plants a kiss on the younger's forehead. They're already being sweet, might as well go hard or go home. The younger responds with an "ack!" at the sudden gesture. 

"Hyung, you've been showering me with kisses since last night!" Jungwon complains and lighly pushes at the older, face red. 

"You just said you liked the attention," Sunghoon teases even when his own cheeks are flaming. Jungwon made a gagging face at him.

Sunghoon eyes the plaster on the younger's left side of the neck and gingerly touches it's edges. 

"Does it still hurt?" He asks. Jungwon taps the plaster thoughtfully

"Not really. The wounds are really small though."

"Can I see it?"

The younger nods and Sunghoon slowly lifts the edge of the plaster, taking it off. There's a bruise there, probably the biggest one compared the other ones and inside the bruises are four pinpricks, almost overlapping with each other. He carefully caresses the wounds.

Sunghoon feels Jungwon's pulse quickening under his fingers and he licks his lips, remembering suddenly how the younger tastes last night.

"Hyung, how do I taste?" Jungwon asks, as if reading his mind. Sunghoon blinks at him, taken aback. "Sorry if that's a weird one. Never mind," the younger says with a sheepish smile.

Sunghoon doesn't answer and just continues tracing the wounds. It's hard to describe how Jungwon's blood exactly tastes like. It's still blood but it's fulfilling and satisfying. It tastes just like what Sunghoon needs.

"You taste good," he simply says after a while. Jungwon makes a face at him. "You better get dressed before you catch a cold."

"Oh, by the way, hyung. I've been meaning to ask you. Um, do you have any idea how to, err, remove these?" Jungwon asks, referring to the bruises all over him, face red. Sunghoon sheepishly shakes his head. "I thought so..."

They go quiet after that and Jungwon takes the time to re-dress and get a new plaster from their first aid kit behind the mirror. He hands the new plaster to Sunghoon and tugs the collar of the turtle neck low to expose his neck. Sunghoon obediently covers the bruise and the bite marks.

"Jungwonie," he calls after fixing the collar of the turtle neck.

"Hm?"

Sunghoon hesitates, hands still on the younger's collars, fiddling with them. He can't look at their leader's face.

"I don't like the idea of making you my personal blood bag," he says. Few moments pass and then Jungwon suddenly cups the older's face. Sunghoon looks at him in confusion.

"It's not forever, hyung. I mean, I'm pretty sure it won't be. Also, I don't mind, hyung. It puts me at ease knowing you're okay. And we can also ask for your parents' help. We have a week off after everything's been finalized and before we start shooting for the prerecorded shows for the next comeback. I can spare a few days to accompany you and we can figure out what to do together."

Sunghoon doesn't know why he suddenly feels like tearing up. He looks down on their feet, blinking rapidly.

"For the meantime, I'm here for you. Tell me when you start feeling sick and we'll take it from there."

Sunghoon nods slowly and Jungwon pulls him forward until they're forehead-to-forehead.

"You smell a lot like me," Sunghoon mutters, his face warm.

"I wonder why," Jungwon mutters wryly and Sunghoon bites his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

A series of loud knocks suddenly resonate from outside and they jump away from each other, staring at the door.

"Heeseung-hyung told me not to disturb you two but I really, really need to use the restroom!" Jay shouts from outside.

[Jungwon]

After their talk in the restroom, everything went back to normal for both Jungwon and Sunghoon. Sort of. Heeseung spoke with them individually to make sure everything's fine between the two of them and they both assured him. 

The three-day break passed by in a blur even though Jungwon spent the majority just lounging in their dorm. The '02z went out on the 2nd day to shop and both Sunoo and Ni-ki went to a cafe on the 3rd day. Jungwon and Heeseung both stayed at home and just binge watched some movies. Mercifully, some of the bruises starts fading by the third day.

Jungwon found himself one time, out of boredom, researching how to make his blood cells healthy (healthy = delicious) and Ni-ki read it out loud from where he was resting his head on Jungwon's shoulder (he thought their maknae was asleep). Sunghoon heard their maknae's announcement and choked on his water, his shoulders shaking from laughing silently.

Jungwon told Ni-ki he's gonna ship him back to Japan and then retreated to their bedroom in shame, face burning and unable to look at Sunghoon. The next day, Sunghoon ordered the _foods_ that make the blood cells healthy, smiling teasingly at him. 

He ate the food, nonetheless, and somehow made it his hobby to eat those at least two times or three times a week. Sunoo even thought he's on diet and joined him.

They went back to their hectic schedule after the three-day break, a familiar routine from before they debuted. Everyone was enthusiastic about learning their new songs and their new choreography and without realizing it, a month has passed already.

Jungwon has been checking in on Sunghoon almost every hour three days before the actual one month mark. The older got exasperated with him but obediently answered every single time. Surprisingly, Sunghoon is still holding out even after a month. Jungwon thought at first that the older is just saying that to avoid worrying him but it turned out to be true. When three days has passed and still no sign of him craving, Jungwon told him to call his dad. His dad has no idea, unfortunately, but promised to try and contact his dad's uncles and aunts for any information. 

It was two weeks after Jungwon's birthday when he wakes up in the dark, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. His hand reaches up to where the bite marks were although they're already long faded to barely-there scars. They feel like they're throbbing.

Jungwon checks his phone and realizes it's still 3:17am. He entertains the thought of going back to sleep but quickly dismisses the idea. He has a really strong gut feeling. 

He crawls out from his bed and checks each member. He smiles upon finding Sunoo in Ni-ki's bed. Their maknae has stayed true to his words about sleeping in his own bed but sometimes, Sunoo joins him because the latter got used to Ni-ki in his own bed. He continues checking each bed and found out that Sunghoon isn't on his own. He double checks the other beds but Sunghoon is nowhere in them so he steps out of their bedroom.

He looks at the other rooms: the living room, makeup room, dressing room, and the kitchen and still couldn't find him. By this time, Jungwon's heart is already racing and he's very close to waking the hyung line up or calling their managers.

_Calm down, Jungwon. Panicking won't help._

Jungwon takes a deep breathe then walks back towards the direction of their bedroom to pick up his phone in order to try and contact Sunghoon. On the way, he passes by the restroom and freezes on his tracks.

What are the chances?

Slowly, Jungwon tries turning the doorknob but found it lock. He feels relieved immediately.

He knocks on the door softly.

"Sunghoon-hyung?"

No answer.

He tries again, a bit louder this time. He hears some splashing of water and a groan but nothing otherwise.

"Hyung, open up. It's Jungwon." Still no answer. "Hyung, don't make me wake up all the members, open up."

"I'm taking a bathe, Jungwonie," is the muffled answer from the inside.

"In the middle of the night? I'll leave when I see it with my own eyes, hyung. Open up, please!" He's already close to shouting and is barely keeping it contained while rattling the doorknob. "Hyung, are you gonna make me call the manager next door to get a spare key?"

There's a heavy tap on the door from inside followed by a frustrated sigh. Jungwon gulps at the thought of his hyung mad at him _again_ but he stood his ground.

"Sunghoon-hyung please..."

There's a resounding silence for a minute and Jungwon's already thinking of others way. Maybe he should wake Heeseung up? Sunghoon definitely listens to him and values his opinion. But that will forcefully make Sunghoon explain his situation. Jungwon doesn't want that. He's already forcing him too much.

Jungwon bites his lower lip in contemplation just as the door opens. Sunghoon looks half-tired and half-mad. And wet. And shirtless.

Was he really taking a bathe only? Shame floods Jungwon's cheeks until he notices the blood dripping from Sunghoon's left forearm. He immediately grabs the older's arm.

"Hyung, what ha... Did you bite your own arm?" He asks in mixed confusion and astonishment.

"It's nothing. I'm really just taking a bathe as you can see so go back to sleep, Jungwonie," the older says and attempts to close the door on him but Jungwon is quicker. In a blink of an eye, he's already inside and is locking the door behind him while still holding Sunghoon's arm.

"You're starving. Why didn't you tell me?" Jungwon demands while checking the older's wounds. The other sighs heavily and Jungwon raises his eyebrows at him.

"I can still hold out," Sunghoon says and Jungwon gives him a ' _really_ ' look. "I just—my teeth—I mean, ugh, they're aching and I just need something to _bite_."

"Meaning you're hungry," Jungwon deadpans before dragging the older by his arm towards the bathtub. He notices that it's full and the water is reddish. Sunghoon must've bit his arm there. Jungwon drains the water from it and the older quickly frees his arm.

"Jungwonie, we can't. We have a shoot in two days," Sunghoon says. 

When the bathtub is empty, Jungwon carefully climbs in and sits on it, looking up at the older.

"I know," he says. Sunghoon stares at him in question. "I've already given this much thought. You can drink from my thigh."

Sunghoon chokes on air and starts coughing. Jungwon pats the older's thigh in concern (the only thing he can reach from the tub).

"Wha—are you—from your—are you insane?!" Sunghoon sputters after his coughing fit, face red both from coughing and from the idea of drinking from the younger's thigh.

"I know it may sound weird but it's the only option! Look, the ideal spots for drinking is the neck, the wrist, and the thigh. We obviously can't do the first two because of the shoot so," Jungwon shrugs, unbothered by the thought.

"Or we can just wait for the shoot to finish—"

"Hyung, that's in two weeks or more!"

"Since our concept is vampires, maybe the stylists won't have a hard time putting makeup on me."

"That's not funny at all. You look very different from the vampre looks we're trying to pull off. Pretty sure after a day or two you'll start looking sick and I'll be scolded by the managers."

Sunghoon heaves a sigh and Jungwon can tell he's on the verge of winning the argument. Now he just needs to secure it.

"Come on, hyung," Jungwon coaxes the older while softly rubbing his thigh.

"This is a bad idea."

"It's not. It's a win-win situation," Jungwon says before he can stop himself. He immediately slaps a hand to his mouth, face red.

"How is it a win situation for you? You'll be drained and weakened," the older says with a glare.

"I mean, um, you won't starve and I won't be scolded. So. Win-win situation. Yeah. Anyways, hyung, come climb in so we can get it over with. We have a schedule at 10am today, too," Jungwon answers while busying himself with scooting so the older can fit. He's mentally bashing his head in the wall.

He hasn't told Sunghoon but ever since he was bitten, Jungwon got even more curious. He replayed the scenario over and over again in his head. The initial bite was painful, yes, but when Sunghoon bit him again, it felt good even though it's embarrassing to admit it. Also, the older didn't let his fangs puncture the wound too long. He quickly pulls out and then just slurps around the wound. Jungwon wondered if it's much better to just let his fangs stay while drinking.

Jungwon is planning to try that with the older. But he won't tell the older that now. For sure, Sunghoon won't allow it since the wound will be deeper and bigger and will take more time to heal. So Jungwon plans to bring it up when the older is already focused on drinking his blood.

"Hyung, come on," he says once again.

[Sunghoon]

Sunghoon trusts Jungwon. He's literally trusting him with his life right now. However, there's something in the younger right now that makes him hesitate. Jungwon has that air of curiosity surrounding him again. Sunghoon knows Jungwon won't stop until he's fully satisfied with his curiosity and it's making him nervous because Sunghoon feels vulnerable right now. Last month when he starts craving for blood, the monster in his head was always present. Always taunting him. He was able to keep it at bay because he was scared out of his mind. But after he drank Jungwon's blood, it took up his mind once again, replaying the memory over and over again. Sunghoon could even say he got used to it's presence.

But when he started craving about two days ago, the monster suddenly stayed silent. It scares him. 

"Whatever you're planning, stop it," Sunghoon says, narrowing his eyes at the younger. 

Jungwon looks taken aback but then he schools his expression to innocence.

"What are you talking about? Hyung, seriously, come here already. Do you want me to beg?" 

Sunghoon's left eye twitches at the question while the monster inside him stirs in interest but otherwise stays quiet.

"Is that why you're wearing shorts to sleep these past few days? In case something like this happen?" Sunghoon replies with his own question instead. He feels weak today and his bleeding arm is throbbing (he has no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to bite it awhile ago) and he's not sure if he can hold back the monster in him if provoked. 

"Oh, you noticed. Yeah. I told you I've already thought about it. Stop distracting me and get in here already."

Sunghoon stares at Jungwon for a few moments with the latter just looking up at him innocently with his cute face. He's pretty sure the younger is plotting something because he's deliberately putting on his innocent look. Sighing, Sunghoon puts his left foot inside the tub and the younger hurriedly makes room. 

With some effort, they're now both sitting in the tub facing each other with each of their legs pulled up and their feet almost overlapping.

"Jungwonie, I'm not feeling very well right now. I... I don't want to hurt you," Sunghoon says after a short while. It's been bugging him how much the monster in him is silent. No stray thoughts whatsoever. It scares him. What if it strikes when his guard is down?

Jungwon stares at him for a long moment, long enough for Sunghoon to feel uncomfortable. Then the younger nods.

"Don't worry, hyung. If you won't stop, I'll kick you in the face."

"You slept last time on me. I doubt you'll still have strength," Sunghoon states in a deadpan.

"That's because it's my first time! I'm more prepared this time. I won't fall asleep, you'll see," their leader answers and Sunghoon once again heaves a sigh. "Sunghoon-hyung, keep sighing like that and you'll become a grandpa."

"You're not taking this seriously," Sunghoon runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He wants to shake the younger. Jungwon has an adventurous streak in him and Sunghoon can't blame him but this is not to be taken lightly. 

The younger suddenly leans forward until he's kneeling right in front of Sunghoon. 

"I'm sorry if you think I'm not taking this seriously. I am. I promise. This is embarrassing to say but I've given this more thought than anything since the past month. You know you need to drink. So come on. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself but more than that, I trust you to take care of me, too."

Sunghoon closes his eyes in resignation. He's been trying to drag it out, maybe somehow get the younger to back out or reschedule. But he knew it's a losing fight. 

His eyes fly open when something soft and warm touches his forehead. His heartbeat stutter when he realizes the younger has kissed him. Sunghoon looks down in embarrassment when Jungwon pulls back a little, too flustered to meet their leader's eyes but then another kiss lands on the inner corner of his left eye. And another on his right cheekbone, below his right eye. Sunghoon realizes that Jungwon just kissed both the prominent moles in his face.

He gapes at the younger when he pulled away and the latter just gives him a sheepish smile with blush adorning his cheeks. 

"Sorry, they look cute," Jungwon explains with a small shrug. "Hyung, do you think we should fix your arm first?" The younger asks, eyes on his wound and still kneeling in front of Sunghoon, not moving back to his prior position.

Sunghoon looks down on his arm. They're throbbing but he can't feel the pain.

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt. I'll take care of it," he answers, still flustered.

"Can I take a look?" Jungwon asks and Sunghoon moves his bleeding arm to the younger. Jungwon holds it softly and makes sure he's not touching anywhere near the wound. "Hyung, does your own blood taste good?"

"No. Totally unattractive," Sunghoon scoffs. It's true. It tastes like how blood ordinarily tastes like back then.

Sunghoon watches as Jungwon tilts his head slightly to the side like a cat. Not a second after, the younger swipes a soft finger on Sunghoon's wound, gathering blood on said finger.

Something tightens in Sunghoon's stomach when their leader gingerly tastes the blood on his own finger, leaving a small smudge of blood on his lower lip. 

Like a switch, something flipped in Sunghoon's brain. His eyes flash red at the sight, his mind loosening in an alarming speed and getting hazier with lust for blood and for the younger.

Sunghoon reaches up and takes a hold of the younger's cheek with his left hand, his thumb swiping on Jungwon's lower lip to spread the small blood left there. He feels their leader's face heat up beneath his hand as blood adorably rushes to the surface.

Before his mind can register what he's about to do, Sunghoon has moved forward and licked the younger's lip, tasting his own blood. Jungwon gasps in shock and freezes on the spot, staring at Sunghoon with his lips parted and shining with spit.

Sunghoon knows he will regret this once again. Even more so than before. But his mind is already hazy with desire and the imaginary leash is no longer in his hand. He can feel it tightening around his own neck, the monster in him taking over. He's still aware and he still knows what he's doing but he can't stop himself from acting out his wants. And Jungwon. Their leader has been pushing all his buttons left and right unknowingly. He's been baiting himself and Sunghoon has been wanting him.

This is a dangerous territory and Jungwon will surely hate him for this. But he won't stop Sunghoon. Not now because he needs to make sure his hyung won't slip up on the other members. So he will sacrifice himself tonight.

Sunghoon hates him for it. He wants to punish both the younger and himself. He's gonna make sure they'll both regret this in the morning.

Watching the younger closely, he closes the distance between their mouths once again. Jungwon's eyes widen, two hands coming up to Sunghoon's shoulders in a feeble attempt to stop him.

Sunghoon moves his hand from Jungwon's cheek to the back of his head, angling it properly. He licks inside the younger's mouth and the latter whimpers. His other hand creeps up to the younger's milky thigh, rubbing it slowly while he explores the inside of the younger's mouth. 

Sunghoon finally closes his eyes and savors everything from Jungwon. He can hear the erratic heartbeat, can hear the blood rushing underneath Jungwon's skin. Can feel every inch where their skins are touching, can feel the goosebumps running along the younger's skin. He can feel the tense muscles on the thigh he's caressing. He can smell the intoxicating scent of panic, confusion, anxiety, guilt, and pleasure. He can taste—

Sunghoon starts when Jungwon suddenly separates from him, the latter falling back and slumping on the other end of the bathtub, panting. Sunghoon is now kneeling over him, one hand still on the younger's thigh and the other one hanging on his side after falling from where he was holding Jungwon's hair.

Jungwon isn't looking at him but rather looking on the side, his hair covering his eyes and still breathing heavily. One of the younger's hand is half-covering his mouth while the other one is tightly holding onto the rim of the tub. Guilt runs through Sunghoon's body but is quickly squashed by irritation. He wasn't done yet.

With that in mind, Sunghoon leans forward and plants his free hand on the rim of the tub right beside Jungwon's right shoulder and hovers over the younger.

"W-W-Wait, hyu-hyung..." Jungwon stammers, removing his hand from his mouth and using it to push on Sunghoon's bare chest lightly.

Sunghoon enjoys the blood pooling underneath their leader's cheeks. He looks delicious. Sunghoon squeezes the meat of the thigh he's caressing and Jungwon whimpers in surprise. 

_Ah. How easy_. 

"You see why you shouldn't play with hyung, Jungwonie. Hyung gets excited," Sunghoon says and slowly lowers himself until their faces are close. "And when hyung gets excited, it makes him want to ruin you."

A choked moan left their leader and Sunghoon preens with the scent the other is giving off. Jungwon is enjoying this. 

[Jungwon]

Jungwon shouldn't have drained the water from the tub so he can drown himself. He feels like he's gonna explode anytime and he's hyperaware wherever the older is touching him.

His brain is refusing to process everything that's happened for the past minute. Otherwise, Jungwon might just straight up faint.

Jungwon feels too hot. He really shouldn't have drained the water. He can feel his shirt sticking to his skin and his hair matted to his head and neck. He feels like taking off his shirt but is too afraid to act on it especially because the older is already half-naked. He's pretty sure that if they were inside the shower stall, it would've fogged up even without turning on the hot water.

Jungwon swallows another moan at the thought. He doesn't understand himself. His thoughts are all over the place and he just had his hyung's tongue inside his mouth a minute ago.

_Oh, god. He just had his hyung's tongue inside his mouth._

Jungwon shuts his eyes and groans. He curls his hands to fists and quickly snatches his right hand when he realizes it was resting on said hyung's bare chest.

If blushing is a disease, he would've died from it. 

Sunghoon is watching him too closely and Jungwon can't think straight. He needs to gather himself. 

Jungwon's eyes fly open when Sunghoon removes his hand that's on his thigh and uses it instead to tuck Jungwon's hair behind his ear. He meets the older's eyes and is surprised to find it glowing red already.

Sunghoon's hand trails down to his cheek and his thumb slips inside Jungwon's mouth, resting on his tongue.

Jungwon almost chokes but doesn't move. He's frozen. This feels too much. Too intimate. And he's getting hard.

The thought slices through Jungwon's brain and he immediately turns away his face, the thumb slipping out of his mouth and trailing saliva across his cheek.

He takes a deep breathe before facing the older again but doesn't meet his eyes.

"Hyung, y-you need to dr-drink now. It'll be morning soon," he breathes out and curses himself for stammering.

Sunghoon doesn't move and Jungwon doesn't move either. He's afraid that if the older makes a move again, he might just give up and lets him do whatever he wants. It's not gonna end well for both of them. 

This already feels like it won't end well in the morning and Jungwon's already dreading it.

After a while, Sunghoon moves away and goes back to his kneeling position so he's no longer hovering and crowding Jungwon.

Jungwon jolts when the hand comes back to caressing his thigh and he realizes he told the older to drink from his thigh. 

"You're right. I've been dying to taste you again," Sunghoon replies and proceeds to unfold both of Jungwon's legs so they're no longer bent at the knees.

Jungwon is still reeling from everything that's happened and still happening that he just lets the older position his legs. It's not until Sunghoon lowers himself and throws the younger's left leg, the one the older has been fondling, over his shoulder that Jungwon panics once again.

"Wh-What—Sunghoon-h-hyung..!" He attempts to lower his leg from the older's shoulder but the latter's grip is hard and immovable.

"Shh, Jungwonie, this is easier for the both of us," Sunghoon whispers and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

Jungwon hastily grabs the older's hair at the action, feeling like something heavy dropped in his stomach. Sweat drops from his hairline down to the front of his shirt into his chest and he once again feels like taking his shirt off. It's too hot and Jungwon can't breathe properly.

Sunghoon presses another kiss to the inside of his thigh, this time a bit higher and Jungwon whines, head throwing back and his grip on the older's hair tightening.

The heat is uncomfortable and it makes Jungwon want to get out of his skin.

 _Screw it_.

Jungwon pulls his shirt over his head with his free hand and throws it to the tiles. Relief floods his system when his naked skin comes in contact with the porcelain tub and he sighs.

The relief is short-lived when Sunghoon suddenly bunches the fabric of Jungwon's shorts higher and then sinks his fangs on the skin there without preamble. Jungwon flinches hard and thrashes at the sudden pain, his other leg kicks up towards the older's own thigh and his hand yanking the older's hair while groaning loudly.

"Shit—ah, hyung..!"

Sunghoon grips the younger's thigh tighter with one hand while the other one smooths over Jungwon's stomach in comfort.

Tears spring from Jungwon's eyes and he blinks them back rapidly. He's glad for the pain. It distracted him from whatever pleasure he was feeling with having the older so close. But it surely hurt like hell.

Sunghoon pulls out his teeth and mouths over the wound, moaning at the taste. Jungwon breathes in and out slowly to try and calm himself. The older's bite is deep and harsh, unlike the previous month. It seemed like his hyung has fully succumbed to his instincts not like before.

Sunghoon suddenly whimpers and tries to tug from the younger's hold on his hair. Jungwon realizes he's still pulling hard on his hair and quickly releases it. Sunghoon goes back to slurping on the wound immediately. 

Unlike before, the wound is bigger and he can feel the older draining his blood. Jungwon looks down and sees that it's a mess. Droplets of blood escapes and drips down the skin of his thigh into the bottom of the tub. He notices a movement on the side and his eyes catch the wound on Sunghoon's left arm, the one on his stomach, closing and healing. He gasps in fascination.

Sunghoon must've misunderstood his gasp because the older smooths his palm on his stomach once again, rubbing it up and down. The movement elicits a spark of pleasure amidst the pain and Jungwon pants out a breath, tightening his hold on the tub's rim. He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling, feeling like he has run a marathon. His other hand, the one on Sunghoon's head, moves down to massage the older's nape. He knows that the position is uncomfortable.

Sunghoon moans in appreciation and pulls away from the wound to lean into his touch. Jungwon looks down and their eyes meet.

Jungwon is suddenly struck with how handsome the older is, even with blood on his mouth and his eyes red. He removes his hand from his hyung's nape and cups his cheek instead.

"You can still drink, I'm fine," Jungwon croaks. Sunghoon lowers his head obediently then bites the previous wound again.

Jungwon jolts in pleasure and lets out a low moan, his hand fisting the older's hair again. Sunghoon attempts to pull his fangs out but Jungwon tightens his hold.

"Stay," he gasps. Sunghoon groans and sucks on the wound.

_Ah, he's right. It feels good._

Jungwon throws his head back and closes his eyes. It's just as he thought. It feels way better. He can hear himself moaning and gasping but he doesn't have it in him to be quiet. His head feels like cotton.

"Hyung, 'm hard..." Jungwon whines after awhile and he knows he shouldn't have said it. It's a dangerous territory. And they already crossed many lines.

Sunghoon pulls away and hovers over him, his leg slipping down from his hyung's shoulder. Sunghoon cages him against the tub with one hand, looking down at him with blown-out pupils and red eyes and blood on his mouth. 

"Sunghoonie-hyung," he whines again and writhes in annoyance. His head is stuffed and his hyung is too far and he's hard and—

Sunghoon palms him through his shorts and he let's out a strangled moan, hands gripping the older's arms. He grinds his hips to the older's hand and Sunghoon whispers _needy_.

He's being loud again but he doesn't care. Everything's too much and everything's not enough. His body goes taut and Jungwon dimly realizes at the back of his mind that he has never gotten off with anyone else before. 

Pure bliss runs through his body and white light explodes behind his eyelids, a broken moan leaving his lips that the older immediately swallows. He feels like blacking out.

Jungwon comes down from his high in dazed, feeling like hours has already passed, his eyes blinking open. Sunghoon groans and gasps on his cheek and something hot and sticky lands on Jungwon's thighs.

They both stay still, only their heavy breathing fills the bathroom. Jungwon feels the wound on his thigh throbbing but he can't feel the pain. He feels sweaty and sticky instead.

Jungwon closes his eyes, feeling drained and tired but satiated. Guilt gnashes at him and he bites his lip.

They're screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I wrote this in a span of almost two weeks and didn't notice that it has gotten too long. Feedbacks make me happy! Enjoy ♥
> 
> Edit: the comments made me happy so i will be posting the third and last installment of this series. hopefully very soon :3 thank you for the wonderful reviews! Happy Valentine's Day 😍


End file.
